rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Humor
Sitemap ---- Humor ---- Things We might like to see : Splicers singing in a 'Barbershop Quartet' : Doing what they THINK is harmonizing. Trained Seaslugs humming tunes ... Some Splicers had 'way too much free time' .... Dim ideas for the game, but amusing. ---- If Johnny Topside returned to Rapture today, would he now come on Delta Airlines ?? ---- Music from the Nether Regions : Splicers playing 'Rock' music - truely alien to the people of Rapture -- more sign of the degeneracy and insanity caused by the ADAM disease.... Someone in the City Intelligence Unit suggested its use for psychological warfare to drive Splicers from a target area so that it might be secured using conventional methods. (There were worries that smart Splicers might easily turn the same tactic around and use it on Citizens). New Rapture's spies have brought back images from 'The Surface' showing sufficient current weirdness to convince most newly sane people that 'the End of the World' is already starting up there. "Rock" music to a Splicer may include banging rocks against their heads (which actually might be less painful than listening to some of the stuff that passes for 'Music' up on the Surface). ---- ---- Sander Cohen's Banjo Concerto : ' Now THATS scary !!! ---- ---- Columbia Knitting Circle Image of "Their' god ... (''Sorry Ken, what you show isn't "Christianity" in any way no matter what 'Point' you think you are trying to make). The game couldn't be much more peculiar than this (and would have actually made mores sense). Cute to see the little Founder children holding these as they run for their lives from Booker's mayhem .... ---- ---- ---- 'Sounds from the Lighthouse : ' "If they're so smart, let 'em come up with a Plasmid for cleaning seagull crap offa stonework ..." "You would think that a 200 foot lighthouse would not be conducive to secrecy." "Hey look, some guy named Jack carved his initials into this bannister" "Gettin to go up to The Surface aint all its cracked up to be, Im freezing my ass off ..." "No, no, no. FIRST you close the door and THEN you hit the descend button ..." "I just found a message in a bottle ... who is Ringo??? " "Hey Skipper, look A Lighthouse!! Lets go tell the Professor, maybe he can figure out where the fuck we are ..." Prophet Elijah - "Oops, wrong Rapture ..." "You think anyone will want these Ryan statues any more?" "Who the hell keeps leavin' Pepbar wrappers and empty beer bottles up here ???" "Hey Mr Bubbles, that 'sphere ride was fun! Aaaaah, that bright thing is hurting my eyes, Kill It!!, Kill It !!!!" "Huh?? Hey! Where did all those other Lighthouses come from?!!! Phewww, really gotta stop drinkin that Absinthe stuff ..." ---- OOPS, Jack got his Longitude wrong... (Don't blame him, he's only 4 years old). ---- Splicing up cats is not a good idea. And I don't think inserting Cat DNA into humans would be a good idea either, no matter how fast their reflexes would make humans. Subplots for Infinite BS more interesting than that original game. (Finnegans Island ???) "Today the Pneumo, Tomorrow Rapture!!" (Splicing Cats was a bad idea.) There are many strange things on the internet. (Guesthost while Limecat is on vacation...) There were other alternative to a Giant Pigeon for an 'iconic' nemesis in Columbia .... Infinite universes. With one where Tears start opening up, its a safe bet that eventually VERY bad things start happening. The cliche chase picture by whatever the frick that thing is. 'Run Elizabeth, Run !!! ' Poseidon Brewery's giveaway mug ... (lots artsy people out there the MMORPG can tap into) So they regurgitated the 'conditioning' idea from Bioshock (Little Sister/Big Daddy relationship), passed it through the gut of Infinite BS fantasy and excreted it back into the BaS DLC. The whole overdone 'imprinting' project of Fink's for this Whaterverthehelitwas Songbird idea (it was some kind of game attempt for iconic Big Daddy -- which degenerated into only a cutscene icon, and very little more gameplaywise). (Sad and Funny at the same time). '"We'll be visiting a place where the storyteller's logic fell down, a place built seemingly impossible not to Fail. Unfortunately it is not only a place you visit ... in ... The Twilight Zone." ' Early Protector with bonding designed around Discipline and Threat The moon Rapture would have been a simpler environment to build on (and alot underground and less pressure differential - like a factor of 20), except for the transportation issue (launch to Earth orbit and a quarter of a million miles to travel). In an Alternate Dimension, Booker had been a bowler instead of a killer and Columbia (being his dreamscape) could have been built as a giant bowling alley/pinball machine !!! Many strange amusing ideas - something amusing found in Sander Cohens stuff (or a Splicer dream) - though the 'pony' stuff would have to be changed to Rabbits or somesuch because of the copyright issues for the MMORPG. Characters should be bigger than life. (How many strange things can you spot in this picture ??) Some ideas for Splicers were just plain wrong... (but in the MMORPG you can have LOTS of 'out-of-band' content' NOT seen in the game. ---- Fink never figured out how to recycle ADAM from bodies, but there WAS another way... (Note - this might explain why Sinclair obtained the contract for Rapture's sewage collection and disposal.) Suchong said to '''get the sample. This was the only sample that Elizabeth could find... ('' "poo-poo" jokes will be fair game in the MMORPG'') ---- ---- Shrodlingers OTHER experiment ... DO these people look like they are 'on something'? Its been noted that they are all looking off into a different point in space. Actually quite a pair of bungling meddlers ... I dont know about you, but I think this is one of the most hillariouly stupid things in the game. "Crazy Hood Ornament" was my first thought on seeing it. If we wanted to do crossovers properly ... Fan Artists can do really good art creations (something the MMORPG would count on) So that's what happened to Thomas after Columbia attacked the Isle of Sodor Master Po was very wise ... ---- All those time and interdimensional disturbances brought this investigating - alternate universes can be a bad place for meddlers as Fink would find out. ---- Comstock had worse worries than "The False Shepherd" ---- That interdimensional Quantumz stuff can get weird ... Very Weird ... ---- Things got stranger and stranger... (Red Dwarf ref ...) Brigid needed something as a substitute to handle the severe withdrawal symptoms for the physical and psychological dependence the Little Sisters had had with ADAM. What could she possibly use for that ? One of Fontaine's less mentioned Experiments. (wait one more and they could've had a Quarry Singing Quartet) I guess Atlas had the last "Nyuk Nyuk Nyuk" ... Game might be a bit different in this case... "Sonny, can you help me up this curb..." "I once had a tweety bird, but it died long ago" Idea (never finalized) after the failure of the Robotic Little Sisters to bond with the Big Daddies. A Solution was to make the Little Sisters less vulnerable to ADAM-hungry Splicers. If James Bond could be hooked and picked up off a raft in the Pacific (Dr No, 1959) then something like that MIGHT have gotten Booker to Columbia -- instead of that ridiculous techo-fantasy lighthouse rocket BS. Tenenbaum the Chainsmoker (ADAM therapy for lung cancer ??) (You'd think they could at least have substituted the head Asset?? '') ---- SanderCohenArt << Lots of creepy amusing weird stuff here Funniest (stupidity) of all is that the whole 'multiverse' thing would have been SO EASY to use to explain all the hacked writing weirdness (careless Canon retro changes) we saw in the '''Infinite BS' DLC. Monty Python first aired this very skit at the time of the events of the rebirth of Rapture. Big Daddies had lives too... (In post-Ryan Rapture you dont play for money any more...) '" I'll Raise You Three Ryan 123 Beers ..." ' Weird things are seen through "Tears". How many multiverses were DESTROYED because of the Luteces meddling (not really that humorous)?? . . . --- --- --- --- ---